


Uninhibited 2

by Jinkis_Sarang



Series: Uninhibited Series [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: 2 years later, we are back!! Things have been great!! Taemin and Minho are still so in love with each other, and Jonghyun and Key, well let me rephrase, Jonghyun and Key and baby make 3!! That's right you heard me, All the love contained in that home, be it immoral or not was simply too much for 3 people to share. Key is pregnant with his appa/lovers child they are expecting the bundle soon. Taemin and Minho are so excited for them, and Taemin has caught the baby bug. Will the uninhibited love continue onto this generation. You never know..........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
>  
> 
> Again this is an incest fic involving 2min & Jongkey. If it is not your thing that is fine but go back. Do not leaving hating comments to me or my readers.

A year later and moving seemed the best thing they had done. Minho and Jonghyun opened their own little café and Taemin and Key took night classes as education was important. Life was good for them in the first year there Key had become a little puffy and eating strange things. Jonghyun and Minho both knew what it meant, and Jonghyun couldn’t have been more elated. Minho was a touch jealous, but he was beyond content with his Taemin. Key himself was beyond the moon to be carrying this child this precious love that he was carrying.

 

Key waddled around the house heading to the kitchen as he is 6 1/2 months pregnant and very big. Jonghyun came up behind him and picked him up bridal style.

“I will make you something to eat while you rest your feet baby” Jonghyun said kissing Key on the check.

Jonghyun walked them to the kitchen and sat Key down on the chair and began making him a sandwich. Once he was done he handed it to Key who ate it happily and hungrily. Jonghyun sat across from him and watched him with love filled eyes. He loved his son very much. More than a father should love his son but he did not care. He knew his son loved him just as much. With the love they shared together they created life, a baby boy.

“What about Kihyun?” Key asked Jonghyun.

 

“I like that name allot” Jonghyun smiled and leaned over and kissed his son on the lips sweetly.

Kibum began to rub his baby belly. His hand formed perfectly around the tight pregnant shirt he liked to show his cute belly.

“Is he kicking?” Jonghyun asked.

“Ne” Kibum said grabbing Jonghyun’s hand and placing them where the baby Kihyun was kicking.

“I feel it, I feel it” Jonghyun said happily as he felt little Kihyun kick.

 

Meanwhile as Jonghyun and Kibum shared a sweet moment in the kitchen with their baby Kihyun, Minho had Taemin on his back pounding into him.  
   
“MMMMM APPA HARDER” Taemin moaned loudly.

Minho gave his son what he wanted. He grabbed Taemin’s legs and began to roughly thrust in and out of him. You could hear his balls slapping against Taemin.

“Fuck Taemin as much as ahhhh we do this how can you still be so tight” Minho moaned out.

Minho wrapped his hand around Taemin’s neglected erect cock and began to pump it in time with his hard thrust. Taemin began to moan louder. Minho could tell Taemin was about to come as he felt him clench around his cock.

“I LOVE YOU APPA” Taemin scream moaned out as he spilled his hot seed all over Minho’s hand.

Minho thrusted a few more times hard into Taemin. Burying his cock as deep and hard as he could, letting his hot seed fill Taemin up. Taemin moaned at the feeling, panting hard coming down from his high as Minho collapsed next to him panting coming down from his own high.

“I love you too Taemin” Minho said.

Kibum and Jonghyun still sitting at the kitchen table. Jonghyun slowly rubbing Kibum’ baby belly. Jonghyun leaned down and placed a soft sweet to Kibum’s baby belly.

“Appa loves you and your Umma so much” Jonghyun said leaning back up kissing Kibum sweetly.  
“We love you too Appa” Kibum said rubbing his stomach.

Kibum glared up at the ceiling.

“You think they could be quieter” Kibum said annoyed.  
“You have never minded before Bummie” Jonghyun said.  
“Only because I could get some too” Kibum pouted out causing Jonghyun to chuckled.

Jonghyun got up and made Kibum stand to drop Kibum’s sweat pants and boxers. Jonghyun helped Kibum sit back down and got on his knees. Jonghyun licked the tip of Kibum’s soft cock.

“Oh Appa” Kibum moaned out getting fully erect instantly.

Jonghyun took his cock into his hand and held it as he licked it up and down. Jonghyun sucked and kissed Kibum’s head. Jonghyun swallowed him whole and bobbed his head up and down at a medium pace. Kibum threw his head back and moaned loud, as he began to thrust into his  
Appa’s mouth. Jonghyun stopped his bobbing and held his head still as he sucked hard, letting Kibum fuck his mouth hard.

“Oh god Appa” Kibum moaned loud as he released hard inside of his mouth.

Jonghyun swallowed it all and helped put Kibum’s boxers and pants on him.

“I love you Kibum!” Jonghyun said picking him up bridal style.  
“I love you too Appa!” Kibum said wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jonghyun walked to their and placed Kibum in bed and covered him up. Jonghyun opened the door to their private bathroom and turned on the hot water and began to run a bath in their huge jacuzzi tub. Once he felt the water was hot enough but not too hot and filled enough, he walked out of the bathroom and into their candle draw. Jonghyun grabbed some candles and walked back into their bathroom. He placed candles on the bathroom sink and vanity and lit them. Jonghyun shut the bathroom lights off so only the glow of the lit candles the source of light. He walked back out of the bathroom and uncovered his son, his lover and picked him up bridal style. Jonghyun walked back into the bathroom with Kibum in his arms.  Kibum smiled brightly at the romantic gester from his Appa, his one and only lover.

“It is so beautiful Appa” Kibum said happy tears running down his face.  
“You deserve much more and I attend to give you everything you deserve” Jonghyun said kissing his tears away.

Jonghyun set Kibum down and got undressed and helped Kibum undress. Jonghyun stepped into the  jacuzzi tub first and helped Kibum in. Jonghyun sat with Kibum in between his legs and wraps his arms around him and kissed his neck. Jonghyun grabbed a washcloth and got it went and put soap on it and began to wash Kibum. After he finished washing his body he massaged shampoo into his hair and washed it out. Once they were done he dried himself off and got dressed then dried Kibum off and helped him get dressed. Jonghyun picked Kibum back up and carried him to bed tucking him in and crawled in next to him. Kibum couldn’t get comfy as the baby kicked non stop. Jonghyun rubbed his stomach and sang to him,calming the baby down. Once the baby calmed down and stopped moving, Kibum fell asleep to the sound of Jonghyun singing. Jonghyun kissed Kibum’s baby belly and his lips one last time before falling asleep holding him as best as he could.  Taemin laid naked in Minho arms who was naked, both snoring lightly from the intense sex they had shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum woke to Jonghyun opening the bedroom door carrying a tray of food.

“Breakfast in bed is served” Jonghyun said placing the tray on Kibum’s lap as he sat up.  
“Thank you Appa” Kibum smiled up at him.

Jonghyun took a seat next to him and kissed his cheek and ate some with him. Taemin stood in the kitchen with a pink apron on making pancake and eggs. He had his hair tied back loosely. Minho walked down the stairs and stood in the kitchen door way as he watched his son cook breakfast for them. He smiled as he walked over to his son and began to kiss his neck and nibble on it, sucking on his ear lobe.

“MMM Appa, im cooking” Taemin moaned out.  
“I see that but that can wait. I am in need of you my son” Minho said as he slipped his hand into

Taemin’s pajama pants and began to stroke his limp cock into erection.  Taemin leaned his head back as he shut the stove off and began moaning. Minho began to stroke him faster as he slid Taemin’s pajama pants down along with his boxers. As Minho stroked his son, he slide his own pants and boxers down. Taemin began to grind his ass on to his Appa as he was being stroked.

“OOOH APPA” Taemin moaned out louder.

Minho bent Taemin over the counter and got on his knees. He swiped his tongue across Taemin’s puckered hole. Taemin threw his head back arching his back moaning. Minho smirked,as he loved hearing his son moan, he loved being the cause of hearing that sexy moan escape his sons lips. Minho swiped his tongue across Taemin’s puckered hole one more time before he slowly slipped his tongue inside of Taemin.

“OH GOD APPA” Taemin moaned gripping the counter for support.

Minho begins to thrust his tongue in and out as he sucks. Taemin begins to push back on his tongue fast like he is riding it. Taemin is gripping the counter fast as he rides his Appa’s tongue hard, head thrown back, back arcing and his toes curling as he moans loud. Minho slowly slips his tongue out of Taemin, causing him to whimper at the loss of the pleasure.

Minho got up and leaned over Taemin, got right to his ear and whispered softly “I want you so fucking bad right now”.

“Oh God Appa just take me” Taemin moaned out.  
“What does my son want?” Minho asked deciding to tease him some.  
“Oh god Appa just take me please” Taemin begged.  
“I don’t understand what you want” Minho said against his ear.  
“ I want you to shove your big thick hard cock into my tight ass. I want you to not give me a chance to get used to it, and grip my hips so tightly your thumbs leave bruise marks as you pound so hard into me that the only sound you can hear is me panting and your balls slapping my ass” Taemin said getting more excited at the thought.

Without warning Minho shoved his hard cock inside of Taemin, moaning in his ear. He grabbed Taemin but the hips. His thumbs pressing so hard into his hips as he began to thrust in and out of him so hard, his balls slapped against Taemin’s ass. Minho thumbs already bruising him some as he pounded into his son’s tight ass.

“Oh Appa” Taemin moaned out.  
“Fuck your so tight baby” Minho said biting his neck and sucking on it leaving a hickey.

Taemin walls clenched around Minho’s cock tightly as he spilled his hot seed all over the kitchen floor,  milking Minho’s from him at the same time. Taemin moaned at the sensation of his Father’s hot seed filling him up. Minho got on his knees and licked his seed from Taemin’s ass and thighs. Taemin cleaned up the floor and got dressed along with Minho just in Time as Kibum was walking into the kitchen. Kibum waddles into the kitchen and stands their with his hands on his hips.

“If your gonna do that do it in your bedroom not where we eat” Kibum snapped at them.  
“Your just mad because your pregnant and can’t get any” Taemin giggled and kissed Kibum’s cheek.  
“So what. If i can’t get any I don’t want to hear it” Kibum pouted.

Jonghyun walked into the kitchen and scooped Kibum up, and motioned for the others to follow him. Jonghyun laid Kibum on their king size bed and stripped him fast. Jonghyun began to suck on the right side of Kibum’s neck, and nibble it as well. Minho crawled up to the other side of Kibum and began to suck on the left side of his neck and nibble along with Jonghyun. Taemin crawled in between Kibum’s legs and began to kiss and suck on his thighs. Kibum was panting and moaning mess as he was being ravished by three guys.  Kibum was fully erect by now. Taemin wrapped his slim long fingers around Kibum’s hard cock and gave it a few slow pumps and jetted his tongue and licked the shaft up and down before he slowly sucked the head of Kibum’s cock into his warm wet mouth. Kibum threw his head back into the pillows and arched his back as best as he could, his toes curling as he is moaning loud.

“OOOH” Kibum moaned out loud.

Jonghyun began biting the right side of his neck and Minho began to lick and suck and nibble on his left nipple.  Taemin was bobbing his head up and down fast on Kibum’s hard cock pulling his orgasm out of him. Kibum filled Taemin’s mouth with his hot seed. Taemin swallowed every drop of it and licked Kibum clean. As Jonghyun helped dress Kibum back up he was already snoring lightly. Jonghyun leaned down and pecked Kibum on the lips softly pulling the covers over him and snuggling him.  Taemin and Minho walked to their room and snuggled watching tv.


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin laid in Minho’s arms snuggling him as they watched tv in bed.

“We forgot about breakfast” Taemin giggled out.  
“I think you had a little bit of breakfast” Minho said referring to Kibum’s cum.

Taemin’s cheeks flushed pink. Minho leaned down hovering over Taemin and thrusted his tongue in his mouth. exploring his hot wet cavern. Minho could slightly could taste Kibum’s cum on his son’s tongue, and that turned him on.  Minho ground his hips onto Taemin’s both moaning at the friction.

“MMM Appa” Taemin moaned out.

Minho smirked. He loved when his son moaned because of him. He loved that he was the cause of every sexy moan escaping his son’s lips. Minho began to place gentle kisses on Taemin’s jawline down to his neck, which he sucked hungrily at.

“I love the way you moan” Minho said leaving a love bite on Taemin’s neck.

Minho thought he would be greeted with another sexy moan from his son who was withering in pleasure underneath him, but he couldn’t be more wrong. Minho was pushed off of his son and his ass meet the floor of their bedroom. Minho looked up at Taemin who was glaring at him something fierce.

“So that all you want?” Taemin said harshly.  
“What do you mean Taemin?”Minho asked very confused.  
“YOU LOVE THE WAY I MOAN YOU ONLY ARE WANTING SEX” Taemin began to shout.  
“What no you know I love you” Minho tried but Taemin had already got up and stormed out of the bedroom.

Jonghyun stood in Minho and Taemin’s bedroom door way laughing. Minho looked up at his best friend.

“This isn’t a time to be laughing Jonghyun” Minho said not amused.  
“Oh but it is” Jonghyun said continuing to laughing.  
“How so?” Minho asked glaring at Jonghyun.  
“I think your sperm has striked” Jonghyun said.  
“what the hell are you talking about” Minho was now beyond annoyed.

Minho sat on his bedroom floor where he was knocked off the bed by his son, getting more annoyed by the second with his best friend rambling on about something he didn’t understand. Minho didn’t understand what had gotten Taemin so upset, and he just wanted to figure it out but he stormed off and now he was having to deal with Jonghyun weirdness and he was not in the mood for it.

“Kibum is mood is he not?” Jonghyun began.  
“Yes he is but he is not Taemin” Minho said even more confused and annoyed.

Jonghyun face palmed himself, not believing his best friend is this stupid.

“Why is Kibum moody?” Jognhun asked.  
“You know why he is hormonal, he is almost 7 months pregnant why” Minho almost screamed out.

Minho jaw hit the floor almost going threw as he now understood what Jonghyun was  getting at.Jonghyun came up and patted Minho on the back.

“We weren’t trying. I am wow I cant believe it. He is pregnant. I will have to go talk to him about it. I can’t believe it.” Minho was rambling but smiling the whole time.

Minho got up and ran downstairs and found Taemin on the couch. Minho ran to Taemin and hugged him.

“Taemin baby I am sorry if I ever made you feel like I only wanted sex from you. I love you so much! I enjoy and love being intimate with you but that is not why I am with you” Minho said fast.  
“I know Appa. I am sorry I pushed you and got so angry. I don’t know why I got so angry. I just feel I don’t know different” Taemin admitted.  
“Baby” Minho began and took Taemin’s hands into his much larger ones. “ I don’t know how you will feel about this, but I am excited and happy. You are pregnant” Minho said smiling.

Minho didn’t expect the reaction he got from Taemin. Taemin began to sob hard and loud. Minho pulled him into his arms, and began rubbing his back.

“Shhh its okay baby” Minho tried comforting his son.  
“How is it okay? You will want to be with him or her now won’t you?” Taemin said worried of losing the love his Appa and he share together.  
“Oh no Taemin. I am in love with you. I will not want our child like I do you. I promise no one could ever take your place” Minho said capturing Taemin’s lips sweetly.

Taemin kissed Minho back feeling alot better about being pregnant now that the fear of losing his Appa is out of his mind for the time being. Minho laid Taemin back on the couch and began to kiss his neck and mark him once again. soft moans escaped Taemin’s lips as his Appa attacked his neck.  Minho stopped what he was doing as they heard Kibum come into the room and scream loud.

“OH MY GOD I can’t believe it we are gonna be pregnant together and Ummas together. We can put them in matching clothes. They will grow up together and be best friends” Kibum said so excited for his best friend.  
“I am so nervous but I am happy to be having a child with the love of my life” Taemin admitted blushing.

Minho groaned as the mood was ruined and knew now he wasn’t going to be continuing with what they were doing. Jonghyun laid and sat on the couch with them all.  
“Kibum why don’t we go upstairs and ill rub your feet” Jonghyun said.  
“No way Taemin and me have so much to talk bout now that he is pregnant also” Kibum said smiling.  
“Bummie you and Taemin can talk later on they were in the middle of something” Jonghyun said.  
“No way they can wait on that” Kibum said.

Jonghyun looked at Minho who just nodded his head at him. Jonghyun crawled too Kibum, as Minho got on his knees in front of Taemin. Jonghyun pulled Kibum’s limp cock out of his mouth and began to lick it bringing it to life. Minho pulled Taemin’s pants and boxers off of him and went to go lick him but Taemin stopped him.

“I need you in me now Appa” Taemin said.

Minho removed his clothes slowly discarding them nearby and pushed his already seething erect member  inside Taemin. Minho moaned at feeling the heat as Taemins walls swallowed him, deep and full with no problem. Taemin moaned at the feeling of his appas hard cock filling him to the maximum.

 

“APPA” Taemin moaned out.

Minho placed sweet kisses all over Taemin’s face and neck as he began to thrust in and out of him.  Jonghyun was bobbing up and down on Kibum’s cock, as he was too scared to have sex with him since he is very pregnant. Kibum was moaning and leaned over and began to passionately kiss Taemin. Taemin moaned into the kiss he was sharing with his best friend. Minho reached over and took Jonghyun out of his pants and began to stroke him in time with his thrust as he thrusted in and out of Taemin. Jonghyun bobbed up and down harder on Kibum as Minho pulled his orgasm out of him,spilling into Minho’s hand. Jonghyun sucked Kibum’s right out of him, swallowing all of it. Minho felt Taemin’s heated walls clench tightly around him as he came all over himself. Minho thrusted in one more time as his orgasm was was pulled out of him filling Taemin all the way up. Minho ho seed was sliding out of Taemin as Minho was still seated in him running down his thigh. Jonghyun leaned over and licked it up.

“MMM taste good but not as good as my Bummie’s” Jonghyun said.

Minho slowly pulled out and cleaned Taemin up. Minho walked into the Kitchen with Jonghyun and began finishing the breakfast Taemin had started. Once Jonghyun and Minho finished making breakfast they walked into the living room and picked up their sons and carried them to the kitchen table, where they enjoyed a nice peaceful breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonghyun laid in bed with a sleeping Kibum on his chest. Jonghyun closed his eyes and began to think of how he found out Kibum was pregnant.

 

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

“Kibum what is wrong with you?” Jonghyun asked as his son began to throw out all his clothes from their bedroom. “What did I do to upset you so Bummie?” Jonghyun asked so confused.

Kibum only huffed and threw his things out faster.

“ I got all cute for you. Did you even bother to notice? Let me answer that for you. NO YOU DIDN’T” Kibum replied loudly.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to tell you how amazingly beautiful you looked with your hair styled, and the make up you put on, which you don’t need since you have so much naturally beauty. The way the outfit clings tightly to your perfectly curved body, the way it turns me on. “Jonghyun said causing Kibum to blush.

“I’m sorry Appa. I just I don’t know what has gotten in to me” Kibum said blushing.

“Bummie you have been off for a while now. What is going on? You can talk to me about anything, you no that right?” Jonghyun said wrapping his arms around his son.

“Appa I-I-Im pregnant” Kibum stuttered out.

“Really? This is wonderful Bummie. I love you so much!” Jonghyun said kissing him sweetly.

Kibum smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Jonghyun neck.

*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

Jonghyun slowly rubbed Kibum stomach. He felt his baby son kick causing him to smile brightly. Jonghyun laid Kibum on the pillows and got down to his stomach and kissed it.

“Baby boy take it easy on your Umma please. Let him rest” Jonghyun said and began to hum.

Kibum was a wake with his eyes closed. He smiled hearing Jonghyun talk to their son. Kibum didn’t fear that Jonghyun would get bored of him and move on to their child. Kibum new his Appa loved him. Kibum new he would love their son but not in the same way he loved him.

 

Taemin was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself as he was starving.  Minho walked into the kitchen.

“What do you think your doing?” Minho asked.

“Im starving Appa just wanted to eat” Taemin replied smiling.

Minho picked Taemin up carefully setting him on the counter.

“Appa im pregnant not dying. I can do things you know?” Taemin giggled out.

“That maybe but I plan on spoiling you and doing everything for you” Minho said finishing making his food for him.

Taemin ate his food with his legs wrapped around Minho as he sat on the counter. After he finished Minho washed all the dishes, he new better to let anything sit in the sink. Minho feared the wrath of Kibum.  Minho carried Taemin to their bedroom and placed him on the bed. Minho walked in to the bathroom and got a nice bubble bath ready. He walked back out to the bedroom and scooped Taemin up and carried him to the bathroom. He helped Taemin undress then himself. He placed Taemin in the water and got behind him. Taemin relaxed on his Appa chest.

“I love you Taemin. I am so happy we are starting a family together. I will love our child. I can promise you I will love  them as a Father should. You are the only one I want and need as a lover” Minho said kissing the back of Taemin’s head.

“I love you so much Appa!” Taemin cried happy tears.

Minho let his hand travel down to Taemin’s limp cock and began to stroke it slowly. Taemin let out a soft moan as his head laid on Minho’s chest. Minho felt Taemin’s cock grow fully erect in his hand. Minho began to stroke his son faster. Minho would stop at the head of Taemin’s cock to tease it some before going back to stroking him fast.

“OHHH APPA I’m” Taemin couldn’t finish his sentence as he cum all over Minho’s hand and in the water.

Minho washes his hand up and let the water drained. He got out of the bath and helped Taemin out and dried him off. Minho got Taemin dressed and in bed before he got himself dressed. Minho crawled in bed next to Taemin and turned on the TV. They laid in bed all morning watching TV cuddled up to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Kibum woke in the middle of the night crying in pain as he help his stomach.

“Appa It’s time” Kibum cried out.

Jonghyun got up so fast and picked Kibum up bridal style and rushed him out of the house to the hospital.  Kibum was brought back instantly to the operating room and was given a C section.  After a short time baby Kihyun was heard crying.  Nurse’s got him cleaned up and swaddled him in a little blue blanket and handed him over to Kibum who instantly smothered him in sweet kisses along with Jonghyun.

“He is so perfect” Kibum let his tears fall.

“Just like his Umma” Jonghyun said wiping his tears away.

Jonghyun called Minho to inform him little baby Kihyun was born and is healthy and Kibum is just fine.

“Taemin Kibum had Kihyun and both are fine” Minho said kissing his cheek.

“That is wonderful Appa” Taemin smiled brightly rubbing his own baby belly along with Minho.

A few days later Jonghyun brought Kibum and baby Kihyun home from the hospital. Jonghyun laid Kihyun in his baby crib and put Kibum on the futon in the baby room knowing he would want to stay near the baby. Jonghyun snuggle up to Kibum as  they watched their son sleep peacefully.

“I love you Bummie” Jonghyun whispered.

“I love you so much Appa” Kibum said kissing him sweetly.

Taemin is about 51/2 months pregnant, but isn’t very large as no matter how much he eats he barely gains weight even with the pills his doctor has put him on. Taemin has to go to the doctors twice a week to get checked out as the baby isn’t doing very well. Taemin is always sick and is on bed rest.  Little Kihyun is a few months old as Taemin is laying on the couch. Kibum walks in the room after he puts Kihyun down for a nap.

“Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?” Kibum asked Taemin who was looking pale.

“Not so good” Taemin replied.

Kibum noticed the huge amount of blood on the beige couch where Taemin was laying.

“MINHO APPA HURRY” Kibum screamed as he called for an ambulance.

Minho and Jonghyun rushed into the room. Minho ran  to Taemin holding his hand till the medics arrived and rushed him to the hospital.  Taemin was rushed back to the room till they got the bleeding under control, Minho never leaving his side once.

“I am so sorry Mr. Choi but he has lost the baby” The doctor informed Minho and Taemin.

Taemin began to cry into Minho’s chest who comforted him the best he could as he broke down.  After Taemin was cleaned up he was allowed to go home. Minho carried him into their bedroom once they arrived home and snuggled him after he informed Jonghyun and Kibum what happened.

“Baby I know it is hard and painful. I am very sad also. I will always love you, and know this isn’t your fault. When you are ready if you want to we can always try for a baby again.” Minho said rocking Taemin gently as they both cried.

Taemin shook his head no, not even wanting to think about having another baby.

Months and months pass by slowly as Taemin and Minho grieve the loss of their daughter.  They are handling it better now and Taemin can get out of bed and even helps Kibum with Kihyun.  Kihyun is now 18 months old, and says Umma,Appa, Tae Tae and frog. Kihyun is drinking from a cup and walking, getting into everything, keeping everyone on their toes.

As Kihyun gets older each month, his feminine features like Kibum begin to show more and more. Kihyun begins to get his own bubbly personality and becomes more feisty as the years go by.  Kihyun amazes them all each and every day as he gets smarter and  more mature for his age.

Years pass and Minho and Taemin decide they do not want to try for another baby, maybe some years from now they will be ready to try for another one. Kibum and Jonghyun are very content and happy with just having Kihyun.  Kihyun a now 7 year old boy in elementary school is a straight A student, always studying with his Umma and Aunty Taemin.  

Kihyun is in the bathroom peeing with his pants and boxers all the way down. He forgot to close the door all the way. Jonghyun is walking by to his and Kibum’s room and sees his son standing at the toilet with his pants and boxers all the way down with a firm grip on his penis as a strong stream of pee makes its way into the toilet. Jonghyun instantly gets hard.  Jonghyun runs to his bedroom and locks the door. He jumps on the bed and begins to kiss Kibum’s neck.

“MMM APPA” Kibum moaned out.

“Have you ever noticed how beautiful Kihyun is?” Jonghyun asked a little nervously.

“Of course I have” Kibum said sweetly smiling.

“ I don’t mean beautiful in a son way” Jonghyun said nervously.

“I will admit I have seen him naked helping him shower and  get dressed Appa, and well I do get turned on” Kibum said.

Jonghyun ripped Kibum’s clothes off him and his own off as he roughly thrusted in Kibum.

“OHHH APPA” Kibum moaned loud as Jonghyun instantly pounded into his sweet spot.

Jonghyun leaned down as he pounded roughly and fast into his son, panting and moaning into his ear. Jonghyun wrapped a firm hand around Kibum’s very erect cock and stroked him in time with his thrust. Both were a moaning panting mess as Jonghyun released into Kibum’s very wanting hole, and Kibum into Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun licked his hand cleaned and bent down as he pulled out of Kibum and licked him clean.  Jonghyun laid next to Kibum and wrapped his arms around him as they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile as Jonghyun and Kibum were getting it on Minho and Taemin we curled up on the couch watching a romantic comedy snuggling each other.  Kihyun was in his room with a smile on his face as he heard his parents go at it.  Will Jonghyun and Kibum give in to their desires of wanting their son or will they simply bury them deep inside themselves and lock them away forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
